Rivlary
by guardianranger
Summary: Melia woods Volturi and Cassandra Flint Volturi they travel to the past to meet their parents. There friends join the fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: Amelia Woods

Age: 13 Years old

Dad: Oliver Woods-Missing In Action

Mom:Deceased

This takes place after the Deathly Hollows movie and Breaking Dawn Movie.

What if Amelia Woods, Cassandra Flint, Rara Weasley, Alison james-(vampire love story), Sora Longbottom and several other kids travel to the past.

What their parents of the past except in meeting their kids from the future time.

Alison James is currently reading some information at Volterra-Vampire Coven-she had inheirited from the Volturi.

"Ms. James there are some people who wish to see you"answered Heidi.

"Send them in"answered Alison.

Amelia Woods and Cassandra Flint-both of them lost their parents at a young age-are raised by Cauis-one of the Volturi kings.

"Alison! We found the spell"shouted Cassandra.

Some the Elite Guardians peered up in doing different things.

"What spell are you talking about?"asked Christian White.

"Travel back in time to meet our parents in the past"exclaimed Sora Longbottom who comes walking into the office.

Alison stares at the girls-she gotten to know at Hogwarts School. "Not sure that is a good idea"answered Alison.

"At least you have family members that are still alive"murmured Mexi Finnigan-adopted daughter to Seamus Finnigan. "Most of them are vampires"answered Rara Weasley-daughter to Percy Weasley.

"How would you explain to the headmaster who you guys are in the past time?"asked Madison Malfoy.

"Madison you do not want to meet your parents?"asked Amelia who lost both of her parents at a young age. Well her dad-Oliver Woods he's still MIA.

"No! I wether stay here"answered Madison.

3 weeks later

Spelled worked for the kids to travel to the past time.

Headmaster had already alerted the teachers letting them know some things about the strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting Hat

Headmaster had already informed all of the teachers about the situation with the girls coming to the past time.

3 months the headmaster had announce to the other students.

During Lunch Hour

Headmaster stood up. "We are here to welcome new transfer students who came far away to stay with us"answered the headmaster.

Sorting Hat talks.

Do not worry I will not tell who you are to the others strangers.

"Melia Volturi"answered Minvera-Gy-headhouse

Melia Volturi sat down on the chair in front of everyone staring at her.

Seeing her dad for the first time in the past time.

Sorting Hat surprised some of the students.

"I shall reclaimed you in the Slytherin"shouted the sorting hat.

Melia Volturi sees the strange looks from the other students in the breakfast room.

"Rara Wealsy"answered Minvera.

Rara sits down on the chair she is nervous.

"Hey! Why do you have the same last name as Ron?"asked Hermonie granger

Rara ignores the question being asked to her.

Sorting Hat reclaims her house.

"Welcome to Gryffindor"shouted the sorting Hat

Rara went to sit with the others first years.

"Cassandra Flint"answered Minvera

Darco Malfoy turns towards one of his perfects. "Marcus didn't know you had a sister"exclaimed Darco.

"Cassandra is my cousin"answered Marcus he knows who Cassandra and some of the kids are by accident.

Sorting Hat speaks out loud.

"Cassandra Flint-Gryffindor"shouted the sorting hat.

You should seen the looks on Marcus Flint staring at his daughter whose struck in the lions.

"Rina Riddle"shouted the sorting hat

Gasps could be heard throughout the mess hall area.

Rina Riddle knew she would get some reactions to her last name.

"Very interesting,sorry for your dad getting killed"whispered the sorting hat.

"I rather not be in the snakes"whispered Rina.

"Hufflepuff"answered the sorting hat.

Rina skips towards the hufflepuffs table.

"Madison Malfoy"answered the sorting hat.

Darco Malfoy shifts his head towards the sorting hat. "I do not have a sister"shouted Darco.

Madison Malfoy answers towards Darco Malfoy. "I do not answer to you-I'm a cousin"hissed Madison.

"Gryffindor"answered the sorting hat.

Madison Malfoy-walks towards where Rara Weasly and Cassandra Flint were at.

"Gwen Weasly"answered the sorting hat.

Mouths were wide open.

"Whose is Gwen?"asked Ron.

Gwen smiles at her parents past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gwen Weasley smiles at her parents past selves.

3 weeks later

Pansy Parkinson comes storming over to where the girls were sitting. "What do you think your doing, supposed to sit with your houses not with each other"hissed Pansy.

Madison Malfoy, Rara Weasley, Gwen Weasley,Sora Longbottom, Mexi Finnigan and Rina Riddle were sitting with each other at breakfast.

Cassandra flint, Elizabeth Potter-cousin to harry potter and Melia Woods weren't there yet.

"Is there a problem?"Percy one of the perfects.

"Pansy! Why are you standing here?" Come and eat with us"shouted Draco Malfoy.

Pansy shakes her head. "Sora Volturi and Rara Weasley are sitting with the mudblood"yelled Pansy.

Gasps could be heard through out the eating area.

"What did you just call our friends that?"said a voice.

Those who were eating turned towards the voice.

Harry Potter stands where he is sitting at the table. "Take that back"shouted Harry.

"No!"snapped Pansy.

Now the perfects from the hufflepuff,gryfinndor and slytherin stood by each other.

'Pansy! You have detention with Professor Snape"answered Marcus.

"Harry! Just sit"whispered Percy.

Melia Volturi smiles at the group of students at the slytherin table. She quickly disarms Draco, Crabb and Goyle. "I wouldn't do that, do not want to mess with the wrong important people trust me"answered Melia.

"Why! Would you care?"asked Greg Goyle

Cassandra Flint says something. "Wouldn't want to mess with our parents, they are important people"answered Cassandra.

"How important?"asked Hermonie.

"Our uncle is one of the rulers of Volterra"answered Sora.

Bell Rings

Students head towards the classrooms.

All except the new transfer students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermonie decided to look up information on Volterra at the libary and the computer she has.

Find out shocking information about Volterra, wasn't sure what to do.

2 weeks since the girls came to Hogwarts, decided to confront the.

Melia Volturi, Cassandra Flint Volturi and Gwen Weasley gotten permission to shop in the wizardly world.

Marcus Flint since he knows who the girls are in the first place, went too.

Actually the headmaster gave the students a day off, which probably was the wrong thing to do.

Melia knew that Marcus knows about her and the rest of the girls. "Uncle Marcus we are going to go in the pet shop, since none of us have any pets"whispered Melia.

"How are you gonna pay for the pets?"asked Ron weasley.

"We have ways to pay for things"answered Madison.

"Why are you going to get pets now?"answered Hermonie.

"We want a pet"answered Cassandra.

"Ya! I already gotten permission"answered Gwen.

4 of the girls go inside the pet shop to look around.

There were all types of magical animals.

Cassandra Flint she already spotted two pets she would get.

A pet snake-she named it Annabella-has a snake in the future time.

Also a raven that she named Roa.

"Cassandra can only have one pet at hogwarts"answered Hermonie.

"We girls gotten permission to have two pets, since we have our own private bedrooms"snapped Madison.

Sora she just picked an owl-named it robin.

Rara picked a male hamster-named mikey.

Gwen had chosen a mixed haskie-named it starlight

Melia also had chosen a mixed haskie-named it Artemis.

Madison she had also chosen a pet snake-alicia

Getting their pets-tomorrow since they weren't ready to leave yet.

"Come on let's go to the candy store"exclaimed Ron.

4 girls headed over to the blood-pops for vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Volterra-home of the vampires had gotten a special letter from 3 people.

"Masters! There's an owl that delivered this to you"answered Alec.

One of the twins.

"Who would mail as a letter?"asked caius.

Marcus reads the letter sent to them from their future selves. "Brothers! Seem our future selves have blooded adopted witches and wizards in our family members"answered Marcus.

Aro reads one of the letters.

Caius reads the other addressed to him.

"Demitri, Felix and Jane the 3 of you are going to Hogwarts to meet our adopted members"answered Aro.

3 of the volturi guards left their home arrived at the huge castle.

Amelia Volturi, Sora volturi and Gwen Volturi were waiting on them outside.

"Hello! We have been waiting for you"answered Gwen.

"How do you know our kind?"hissed Jane.

"We shall talk in our private quarters"answered Amelia.

6 of them headed off to the private quarters where the 3 girls shared together.

"We know everything about vampires, are from the future time-after Breaking Dawn and Deathly Hallows. Some of us do not have parents in our future time"answered Sora.

"Amelia dad here in the past is Oliver Woods, but he doesn't know that yet. Prince Caius adopted amelia and Sora has his daughters and Marcus adopted Gwen as his daughter"answered Elizabeth Potter.

"We should let the headmaster know you are staying for a couple days"answered Madison Malfoy.

"How are we supposed to get blood? We have to hunt"asked Demitri.

"We brought blood pops"answered Gwen.

4 days later

Pansy comes walking towards where the girls were sitting together during study hall in the mess hall. "Who in the hell were those strangers sitting with you?"asked Pansy.

Cassandra Flint stands up. "None of your damn business"snapped Cassandra.

Marcus Flint knows who Cassandra is-by accident promise not to say anything to anyone quite yet.

"Let me go"answered Amelia to Ron Weasley.

"Ron! What are you doing?"asked George.

"I want to go out with Amelia"answered Ron.

"By grabbing her arm like that"answered Harry.

"Yes"answered Ron.

Gwen shakes her head.

Amelia jabs her foot on Ron's foot.

Ron angrily looks over to the girls who were now standing up. "Bitch! Why did you do that for?" I just wanted to go out with you"answered Ron angrily.

Gasps could be heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Marcus Flint was checking on Melia Woods-Volturi he knows about the girls being related to some of the people.

"Maybe we should alert some of the others about us being here?"whispered Cassandra Flint.

"Sure"answered Elizabeth Potter.

"Say what to them? Hi we are your future selves kids"answered Rara Weasley.

"Deserved to know, maybe Ron would back off"answered Melia.

4 hrs later

Percy, George, Fred, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom came towards the private quarters.

"Reason why we are here?"asked Draco.

'Do you have somewhere else want to be at?"asked Madison.

"No! just doing finishing some free time"answered Fred.

"What we tell you can't say to anyone else in this room"answered Rara.

"What's so important we can't tell anyone?"answered Oliver Woods.

Melia Volturi stood up. "My name is Melia Woods Volturi, we are from the future time"answered Melia.

"My name is Elizabeth Potter-daughter to Harry Potter and Paul-a shape shifter from the future time"answered Elizabeth.

Harry Potter shocked of the news given to him.

Oliver Woods he doesn't know what to say to Melia.

"Rara Weasley-daughter to Fred Weasley"answered Rara.

Gwen stood up. "daughter to Percy Weasley"answered Gwen.

"Sora Longbottom-daughter to Neville to Longbottom"answered Sora.

"Rina Riddle-adopted daughter to Professor Snape"answered Rina.

"Marcus Flint already knows about why we were sent here by accident"answered Cassandra.

8 days later

Girls were sitting doing homework at the table.

Percy was helping the younger students with homework.

Fred and George finally finding out who Rara and Gwen were to them.

Ron comes walking over to Melia Woods-Volturi-"I'm not giving up on you, your gonna go out with me"shouted Ron angrily.

Melia glares at Ron. "In your dreams! I already have a boyfriend-back home-he wouldn't be to happy with you"snapped Melia.

Oliver stop in what he was doing-overheard his daughter say she has a boyfriend. "Ron! Go away"answered Oliver.

Ron stares at the captain of the gryffindor team. "You can't make me move"answered Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Unless you don't want our parents to know what's going at school, I wouldn't hit on our niece"answered George.

Mouth wide open.

"Oliver Woods is my cousin"answered Melia storming out of the dinning room.

Since only a few people know who the girls are, were keeping it a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was spring break-no school for at least over 2 weeks

The girls are gathered in their common room they share together.

"What are we supposed to do about the rest of the Weasley's family?"asked Rara.

"We can't explain we are from the future time, sent here by accident"answered Sora.

"Uncle Marcus knew about us by accident, now the others know about us"murmured Madison.

"We could just stay here at the school"answered Melia.

Knocked on the doorway.

Marcus, Percy, Fred, George and Oliver came into the room.

"Cassandra, my parents know about you"answered Marcus.

Cassandra stood up. "You told them I'm your daughter whose from the future?"yelled Cassandra angrily.

"We didn't tell our parents anything about you girls"answered Percy.

"Just that you were transfer students from another country-didn't have any family back home"answered Fred.

"we have family back home"snapped Melia angrily.

"Adopted family back home"answered Gwen.

"Well you aren't staying here at the school"answered Marcus.

Madison spoke up. "Over my dead body am I going with Draco back to his house"snapped Madison.

"Madison and I already have plans-we are headed back to our adopted family members home"answered Melia.

4 days later

Madison and Melia at the home of Volterra. Home of the Volturi vampires.

at the time there was a dispute with some of the others there.

Meaning there was a party there, going on.

"Why! Do you have 2 humans living with you?"snapped Tanya-from the Denali Clan.

"None of your damn business"snapped Demitri.

"We are here because our parents were killed by a rogue vampire"answered Melia.

Caius stood up from his throne. "Will not talk to my adopted daughter like that"answered Caius.

"Adopted daughter, doesn't matter they will let other humans know about our kind"answered Irina.

"By don't you ask Major Jasper Whitlock Hale he has a human daughter who has vampire traits running in her veins"answered Madison.

"Jasper doesn't have a daughter we would have known about her"answered Tanya.

coughing could be heard.

"Actually, Jasper does have a daughter"answered Aro.

"She is the leader of all vampires in our future time"answered Melia.

Gasps could be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Changing the fact that Rara is Fred daughter-instead of Percy's. Gwen is Percy's adopted daughter through.

Flying lessons.

Gryffindor and Slytherin flying lessons.

Cassandra Flint yawning.

Rara Weasley leaning against Elizabeth Potter.

Harry Potter shocked to learn that Elizabeth is his daughter in the future time.

"Why! Do we have to be here for this?"groaned Melia Volturi.

Ron Weasley moans.

Madame Hooch comes walking towards them.

"OK! I want you to say up"answered Madame Hooch.

"Up"answered Harry.

"Up"answered Mexi

"OH! come on"answered Ron angrily.

Sora ended up being in the black lake.

"Help"shouted Sora.

Madame Hooch would had ended up rescuing Sora from the lake.

Instead Melia and Cassandra ended up doing the saving this time.

3 of them were sent to the hospital.

Ron was laughing.

"Did you see that pixie she couldn't even swim"answered Pansy laughing.

"Shut up"answered Rara Weasley.

"No! You shut it"answered Draco.

Gwen does something to the Slytherins. "You take that back. Have no right"shouted Gwen angrily.

4 hrs later

Girls were in their common rooms.

"How are we gonna explain to our parents past selves?"asked Sora.

"It wasn't your fault fell into the lake"answered Gwen.

"Kind of wish we weren't here to begin with"answered Madison.

"Well we having another flying lessons with the snakes in 4 days"answered Rara.

"We might as well just stay here for dinner"answered Melia.

2 hrs later

Marcus knew something was wrong at lunch and dinner. When not seeing any of the girls.

He walks over to where Oliver Wood was eating dinner.

"Oliver! Did you noticed we are missing certain students?"asked Marcus.

"I haven't been paying any attention during lunch"answered Oliver.

"Sora fell into the black lake"answered Mexi Finnigan.

Heads turning towards Mexi.

"You weren't know where the other girls are right now?"answered Percy.

"In our common room, they didn't want to face their houses"answered Rina Riddle walking over to the group.

2 days later

During Breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

4 days later at breakfast.

The girls were sitting away from everyone.

Melia just poke at her food she wasn't hungry.

Gwen and Rara Weasley had done a prank on Ron Weasley-their stupid uncle.

"Ron! Why is your hair blue?"answered Dean.

Ron looks at his friends. "What are you talking about?"answered Ron.

"need to look into a mirror"laugh Marcus Flint.

Hermonie gave her mirror to Ron.

Ron stands up screaming. "What the hell!"shouted Ron angrily.

Fred and George were laughing.

Ron turns towards his family. "Why! Would you do this to me? I'm your brother"answered Ron.

"It wasn't us"answered George.

Seamus looks at Ron. "We have flying lessons with the snakes again"answered Seamus groaning again.

Oliver Wood sees the look at Marcus Flint face-he turns to see the girls leaving their table, food untouchable.

Girls were excuse from the flying lessons, instead were teaching Sora to swim.

Sora looks at her friends. "Aren't we gonna get into trouble with our parents?"asked Sora.

"Nope"answered Elizabeth doing homework.

"We gotten permission from Professor Snape to skip the lessons"answered Rina-who had the Slytherin head house who she was in the future time.

4 hrs later

"Should we head down to lunch?"answered Madison.

"I'm not hungry"answered Melia.

"Neither am I, nor want to be near the others right now"answered Sora.

Mess hall area.

Hermonie noticed that something was wrong, she turns towards the others. "are we missing someone?"asked Hermonie.

Ron turns towards Hermonie. "Whose missing?"asked Ron.

"Fred and George aren't here"answered Harry.

"They went to check on to something"answered Neville.

Girls common rooms.

Knocked on the doorway.

"I shall get it"answered Rina.

Fred. George, Percy. Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy were standing there.

"Can we come in?"asked Draco.

"Girls! We have company"shouted Rina walking back into the room.

6 boys walked into the common room sat down.

"Rara! Why weren't you at lunch?"asked Percy.

"We were busy working on a project"answered Rara.

"Girls we know you didn't eat breakfast earlier"answered Oliver.

"I ate everything on my plate"answered Sora.

"So did we"answered Rara, Gwen, Elizabeth and Rina at once said.

"We were given an excuse from professor snape from flying lessons"answered Cassandra.

"Where is Melia?"asked Fred.

"Upstairs resting, she get's these migraines"answered Madison.

"Madison why do you hate me so much?"asked Draco.

Madison looks at her friends.

"I can't tell you that"answered Madison.

Suddenly Melia came racing down the stairs.

"Melia what's wrong?"asked Sora.

"I have to leave Hogwarts"answered Melia about to leave the room.

"Why?"asked Marcus Flint.

"I'm needed on a special mission"answered Melia racing out of the room.

3 months later

still no sign of Melia coming back to Hogwarts.


End file.
